LUKEXCLEM
by ClementineEverettTWDG
Summary: My M rated parts from CLOSE THE CHAPTER ITS A NEW BEGINNING RATED M FOR A REASON. Older!Clem CLUKE


**a/n: so this is the sex scene, I've never write this stuff before, so don't judge. I hope you like it...**

* * *

The wind was howling, bashing against the windows. Luke layed awake in the bed. The rooms were pretty much empty. Besides a mirror, bed and wardrobe. The were bathrooms, but no water. Sighing he rolled onto his side and looked at the window. The rain was falling heavy and the moon was almost full. Huffing he threw the covers off him and headed down the hall. Wanting to find Clementine. Room 12. He padded and lightly as he could. Not wanting to wake anyone else. 20..18..16..14..12. Standing outside of her door, he knocked gently. "Clem..?" her soft voice told him to come in and so he did.

She wasn't asleep either, she was curled up by the window. "What's up?" she gave him a small smile and stood up. Sighing Luke sat on the bed.

"Couldn't sleep.." moving away from the window she dropped down on the bed next to him and pursed her lips.

"Storm keeping you awake.. Cause if so your gonna have trouble sleeping tomorrow." she laughed and moved closer to him as her draped an arm around her. Silence hung over them for a long moment. Clementine bit her lip, blushing.

"You okay?" Raising his eyebrow Luke shifted to look her straight in the eyes.

"Yeah its just.." shifting away from Luke she dug around in the draw near the bed. "..I found these earlier.. and I was wondering if you'd.. want to.." she was blushing a deep red, holding a box Durex. Taking the box out of her hand Luke raised his eyebrow. Clementine was showing him a side of her he'd not seen before.

"You want to have sex?" Nodding Clementine bit her lip. Cupping her cheeks Luke pulled their face close, he's warm breath ghosted on her lips "Only if your sure about this.." murmuring her pressed his lips to hers. Twisting their bodies so he was hoovering above her.

"I'm sure.." she smirked and pulled his shirt off. "Oh my..." Clementine blushed as she ran a hand over Luke muscles.

"You're so beautiful Clem." He drawls, propping himself up on an elbow, his other hand pushing up her top, brushing over her ample chest with those wonderfully rough fingers of his. Clementine's head fell back with a whimper, because -damn-, those hands, they just do wonders. He flashes her a grin, before sliding down a bit and replacing his fingers with his mouth. Her breath starts coming in little gasps.

Moving lower, his lips on her belly and his thumbs hooking under her panties Luke glances up and grins at her nod of approval. He's tugging them down and away, putting his mouth to the smooth, newly-exposed flesh. Gasping Clementine bits her lip.

Luke quickly found that one spot and worked it, his tongue rolling against her clit, that feral little growl now a constant undercurrent to his breathing, thrumming through her. "Oh," She gasps, her hips rocking upwards. He was grinning against her, teasing a pair of calloused fingers between her folds and sliding back up to kiss her lips, and she's arching up into it, an arm around his neck.

Fingers now moving against her clit, slow, Clementine gives him a little whimper, biting her lip. "Those eyes of yours could end a man," He mumbles, dipping to kiss her exposed throat. Clementine gasps out, her hips rocking against his hand, white-knuckled as one hand still grips his trousers, the other now in his hair.

Pulling away reluctantly Luke stood up off the bed and removed his trousers. Clementine's eyes widened, grinning Luke climbed on top of her again. just before kissing her. His lips are surprisingly soft on her's, as he settles low between her thighs, a big hand gripping one hip as his other flashes over to the bed table drawer, fumbling around a bit until he lights on a foil wrapper. Clementine inwardly smacks herself for forgetting about protection.

When he pushes up into her though, slowly, she very easily ignores everything else in the world but him. A sharp hiss escapes her, and he stills, kissing her again, slow and lazy and warm as her body adjusts around him. She finds her hips rolling almost without her permission, and he makes some guttural sound in his throat, as if he can't keep himself in check anymore.

"Damnit, Clem..." He breathes, thrusting to meet her, and as the initial sting fades away, Clementine's pretty sure she's seeing stars. A rough hand moves low, over her breasts and down to her hip, gripping it hard as he thrusts into her. His eyes sliding shut as she rocks up into him. She must be doing this right.

He startles her then by flipping them over, sitting up, which puts her in his lap, his lips catching hers again, hard, before murmuring, "Don't wanna crush ya..." she knew he was joking but didn't complain. His hands on her hips, guiding her back into a rhythm, Clementine's head falls back when he hits her at a whole new angle, the ache between her legs now pleasant and building and oh.

She cries out as her orgasm surprises her, and those thick arms of his crush her to his chest, to his lips, and she feels him coming inside of her, biting his bottom lip hard. As her breathing slows again, her heart still pounding in her ears, Clementine feels downright boneless, resting her forehead against his shoulder. She feels his hands swimming through her hair, and her eyes shut, fingers pressing into his back.

"...Well," She can hear him smirking, and it makes her grin too, "...Got that in yer arsenal now."

"Mmmm," She hums, her voice all rough and low now, "You're just a regular sweet talker, aren't you?"


End file.
